Bliss
by Oyuki
Summary: She had waited her whole life for this. She remembered herself as a child she had imagined herself this way. She briefly wondered if all girls felt like this.


AN: You guys are going to gag with this one. Please proceed with toothbrush, toothpaste and mouthwash on hand. You have been warned. I don't want any dental bills!

The format is messed up!… why does that always happen? Argh! I hate it!

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all of its characters do not belong to me. They all belong to Sunrise, Bandai, and Sotsu Agency and all the other companies and people that own anime such as this. The song also does not belong to me. It belongs to NSYNC (yes you heard right I said NSYNC) who, by the way, are a bunch of pretty boys but they did make nice songs once in a while. The song is _God Must Have Spent a Little More Time On You_ and it's from their first album. It's a very nice song and I wouldn't mind having it at my own wedding.

Bliss

She had waited her whole life for this. She remembered herself as a child; she had imagined herself this way. She briefly wondered if all girls felt like this. She was so unbelievably excited. She couldn't describe the joy she felt inside heart at that precise moment. It was too much. She was so happy she wanted to cry. Tears welled in her eyes but she forced them back. It wouldn't do to ruin her carefully applied make up. Not so close to the hour anyway. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could hear the blood in her ears. She took a calming breath. It didn't help. She felt the tears in her eyes well up again. Oh God she wanted to cry! No. No. She couldn't cry. Later. She could cry later. When it was all over she could cry.

Never in her life she would have imagined that if would feel like this. She had gone through every emotion she could possibly feel and yet, none of them did the feelings she felt in her heart justice. She looked down at her hands. They were clammy. Cold and sweaty. She needed to calm down. She felt like she was going to pass out. Either pass out or hyperventilate. Damn it. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and she was going to hyperventilate. Yes. Hyperventilate. No. She was going to throw up. Yes. She was going to throw up all over her pristine, white dress. On her wedding dress.

She was breathing hard. Her face felt like it was on fire. She fanned herself with her clammy hands. She blew on them just to keep herself from wiping them on her dress. The butterflies in her stomach were back. She looked around for somewhere to sit and spotted a cushioned bench. _"It'll do,"_ she thought. Her hands were shaking again and the feeling that threatened to overwhelm her came back.

She couldn't keep still. When were they going to start? _"Start already!"_ she thought. She took another deep breath. She heard a knock on the door and knew it was finally time. She stood up, looked at herself in the mirror one last time to make sure she looked perfect, and walked out into the hallway, ready to walk down the isle.

The start of the wedding march made her heart flutter in her chest and her excitement grew. She felt sick, but she smiled anyway. A genuine, happy smile. She turned to the man next to her, the one who would be walking her down the isle, and her smile grew bigger. The blue-eyed, Japanese man smiled back and offered her his arm. He certainly had never seen her so happy before. One last deep breath and they made their way down the isle.

She felt like crying in happiness at the sight of Duo standing at the altar waiting for her.

How she managed to keep herself from crying throughout the ceremony she didn't know, but she had. Well, up until the part where the priest said "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Then she had let the tears flow. She was just so happy. She was married to Duo Maxwell.

Oh, the tears stopped, but only for a while. She made it to the reception without ruining her make up. But then the floodgates opened again when she and Duo were ready to dance their first dance as husband and wife. They had chosen the song together, and she believed that their song was perfect.

_Can this be true?_

_Tell me can this be real?_

_How can I put into words what I feel?_

_My life was complete_

_I thought I was whole_

_Why do I feel like I'm losing control?_

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_Then you changed my world with just one kiss_

_How can it be that right here me there's angel?_

_It's a miracle_

"I'm sorry," she said as they danced.

Duo smiled. "What for?"

Hilde sighed. For crying the whole time. I'm just so excited. I can't explain it, but I'm just really happy to be here like this with you."

He chuckled. "I'm really happy too. I don't think you're the only one that was nervous today."

"But it's more than just nerves, Duo. I've been imagining this day since I was a little girl. And so far it's been perfect." A tear slid down her cheek but Duo wiped it away.

"Well that's good to hear, Hilde. Because I you deserve it. I love you and I wanted today to be perfect for you."

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true_

_God must have spent a little more time on you_

A little more time, yes he did baby 

She smiled again. God, he loved her smile. "I love to see you happy like this, Hilde. After all we've been through, I think we deserved this."

She cupped his cheek in her hand and sighed. There wasn't anything better than the feeling she was feeling now. Everything was perfect.

"Thank you."

_In all of creation, all things great and small_

_You are the one that surpasses them all_

_More precious than any diamond or pearl_

_They broke the mold when you came in this world_

_And I'm trying hard to figure out_

_Just how I ever did without _

_The warmth of your smile_

_The heart of a child that's deep inside_

_Keeps me purified_

"No need to thank me, Hilde. And if you do than I need to thank you too."

"What for?" she asked, lowering her eyes to his bowtie, afraid that if she looked at his expressive violet eyes she would start crying again.

"For agreeing to become my wife and making me so happy," he replied. He kissed her lips gently as they swayed to their wedding song.

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true_

_God must have spent a little more time on you_

_On you, on you, on you, you…_

_On you, on you, on you, you…_

_On you, on you, on you, you…_

_On you, on you, on you, you…_

Hilde sniffed. "You're going to make me cry again, Duo."

"Hey, as long as they're tears of happiness you can cry all you want. And I promise that I will try never to make you cry tears of sadness," he said sincerely.

"I love you, Duo."

_I never thought that love could feel like this_

_Then you changed my world with just one kiss_

_How can it be that right here me there's angel?_

_It's a miracle_

"I love you to," he said. "And I will never leave you. I will never do anything to hurt you. I'll always love you."

_Your love is like a river, peaceful and deep_

_Your soul is like a secret that I never could keep_

_When I look into your eyes I know that it's true_

_God must have spent a little more time on you_

_On you, on you, on you_

_God must have spent a little more time on you…_

A little more time on you… 

Hilde put her head on his shoulder and continued to dance to their wedding song.

The end…

AN: Didn't that just sicken you? Hehe… anyway, please review if you liked. This will be my last fic— I promise— until I come back home. I'm leaving on Friday (7/2) and I'm coming back in twenty-two days. I'm leaving the country and although I will have an internet connection (the fixed it, yay!) it's difficult to be online for an extended period of time since you have to pay the ISP and the phone company charges you a connection fee and there are hourly charges (those bastards!) and I'm most likely just going online to talk to my b/f and/or email him. I won't be answering any email except from him.


End file.
